


Baby on Board

by lila (lilahawk)



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2020-10-10 00:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20519132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilahawk/pseuds/lila
Summary: "Oh my God Imagine what everyone will say “47 years old actress Joyce Hopper pregnant of 4th child” this will be the nicest one and it will probably come from Hollywood Reporter and TMZ will say something like “Joyce Hopper too old to have a 4th child"





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so please if there is any mistakes ignore.

The flashes were making Joyce’s eyes hurt. It was hundreds of them coming from everywhere, and also questions and screams.

  
“I’m not going to look if you keep screaming” she shout back at them and smiled.

  
Red carpets were always one of the most uncomfortable things on Hollywood for her.  
Jim hold her waist tighter with his fingers touching her belly discretely without no one noticing.

  
“Do you want to kiss me?”

  
She whispered looking at him, putting her face closer to his shoulder.

  
“Of course I do, all the time" He whispered back at her and laughed and she looked back at the cameras. “are you okay there?”

  
He asked looking at her and seeing her face turn slightly green.

  
“ I guess that we need to move faster or else I’m going to puke all over this carpet. And believe me, it’s not going to be pretty.”

  
He was speechless for a few seconds before realizing what she was saying.

  
“Okay, let’s get out of here"

  
They walked away and she smile the whole time always talking with everyone with enthusiasm and with a happy face, never once letting anyone realize how sick she actually felt.

  
As soon as both of them arrived at the bathroom her knees hit the floor and she threw up while he carefully held her hair. She sit on the floor of the bathroom taking deep breaths.

  
“I _hate_ this. I hate this part, it’s so awful. I’ve been through this two times and it’s still the most uncomfortable thing ever."

  
He gave a tissue to her and softly touched her face.

  
“I promise that in a few weeks you won’t even remember of what morning sickness is”

  
“Why do they call morning sickness? I feel sick all the fucking time it doesn’t make any sense. Oh my God Imagine what everyone will say “_47 years old actress Joyce Hopper pregnant of 4th child_” this will be the nicest one and it will probably come from Hollywood Reporter and TMZ will say something like “_Joyce Hopper too old to have a 4th child_" oh God"

  
She let out a sarcastic laugh.

  
“If someone says anything. I will personally beat the crap out of them. You look beautiful, you always have and just because you’re pregnant it doesn’t mean that you’re going to be ugly. Those assholes don’t know anything about you or our life together."

  
“You always have your way with words" she smiled. “ this is not going to be easy, you know. We are older now and we have three kids and we can’t go out of our own house without having at least a few hundreds of pictures of us on the internet. This is going to be really hard and we won’t have any kind of privacy, at all. There going to be people everywhere and paparazzis and pictures and interviews I don’t know if I can do this"

  
“I know. But like you said, we already have three kids, we have some experience at that. For now we can keep working on our projects that are almost finished and then we can take a really long break and go to a calm place until the baby is born. And if you don’t want this, it’s okay for me. I’m always going to support your decisions.”

  
“Thank you" she said softly. “guess we are really doing this right?”

  
“If that’s what you want, of course.” He said holding her hand

  
“Oh my God. The kids are going to freak out, they’ll be so disappointed at us" Joyce said covering her face with her hands.

  
“it’s not like we don’t have sex anymore, we are at our forties not dead" She laughed and hit his shoulder. “I didn’t lied. We do have sex. Like this morning he had sex, great sex. I’m not saying that they have to know that we do it constantly but that we do have enough sex to have a baby. Sorry I’m nervous I just don’t understand. We’re kinda old”

  
“I know that, Jim. What are we doing we have a grandchild on the way. Nancy is a feel days away of having a baby.” Joyce took deep breaths. “ do you realize that we will be at our sixties when he or she graduates from high school.”

  
“Joyce don’t panic"

  
“Don’t do this. Don’t start with that bullshit. That’s all your fault. Why didn’t you put on the freaking condom?”

  
She regretted as soon as the words came out of her mouth.

  
“You are the one who said_ how high are the chances at our age anyway!”_

  
Her eyes were filled with tears the moment she look at him.

  
“I know. I’m sorry for what I said this is not your fault. I’m really sorry.”

  
“It’s okay baby" he said holding her hand. “it’s not my fault but it’s no yours either. We’re gonna be just fine.”

  
“Oh God, I feel like I’m going to puke again.” She said after a feel moments of silence and both of them just stayed there sit on the floor for a few minutes until someone knocked on the door.

  
“_M__rs. Hopper? You have to come, you’ll be presenting one of the first categories_”

  
“How did they found us here?” She whispered and he helped her to get on her feet.

  
“I don’t know, baby. But when you go up on that stage I want you to remember that you’re killing it"


	2. Chapter I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of all the things, Joyce didn't expected this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder that english is not my first language so please if there is any mistakes ignore.

It was a in Friday that Joyce Hopper decided that she would tell her children that they would have a new sister or brother in six months. She would cook a nice dinner and would invite Jonathan and Nancy over because she hadn’t seen them both in a while now.

  
She was still in bed when her husband left the bathroom fully dressed and smiling at her.

  
“What are you planning for today?”

  
He asked and she pretended to thought about it before saying anything.

  
“Maybe spend the whole day on the bathroom puking or I could go to the sink in the kitchen and puke there _or_ I could use one of the other seven bathrooms we have. I don’t know yet there are so many options. We have too many bathrooms.”

  
She laughed and took a deep breath.

  
“Sounds like you’ll have your day full, how you’re going to find time to do all of these things?” he jokes and hold her hand. “I’m sorry that you’re feeling so sick”

  
“It’s not your fault, Hop. Morning sickness are always tough on me, it’s not our first time at this.” She mumbled. “don’t forget that we’ll have family dinner today so please be home early, because we’re telling the kids today.”

  
“where are they?”

  
“Ah, Jane is at Max’s house since yesterday and Will is with Lucas and Mike at Dustin’s, so I’m pretty sure that I’ll the whole day to myself to give me the prep talk that I need for when we tell our kids that we’re having a baby at our late forties.”

  
“by the way, Does it _have_ to be today?”

  
“Yeah, it has to be today and we’re no chicken out this time.” He sits on the bed close where she was and hugged her. “I’m serious, Jim. If we don’t do this today when will we? When I get so fat they’ll finally took their eyes from the phone and pay attention to me?”

  
He signed and held her tighter.

  
“Our kids. They are _not_ like that…”

  
“I know, I know" she whispered. 

  
“they’re going to be fine. _We_ are going to be fine, okay? And you’re no going to be fat, you’re going to be pregnant and completely gorgeous in maternity clothes. I have to go now or else the producers are going to kill me, but if _anything_ happens you call me first, okay?” he kissed her cheek and smiled. “We’re gonna be just fine. Bye, I love you.”

  
He yelled while walking towards the door.

  
“I love…” the door was closed before she could even finish. “… you, too" she sighs.

  
When Joyce was anxious about something she would always try to find something relaxing to do. Like doing laundry, she would always be calm putting the clothes to wash or folding the ones who were already washed.

  
Doing laundry wasn’t relaxing her at all.  
She tried to wash the dishes, cleaning the bathrooms and reorganizing her closet but nothing was helping her at all.

  
She finished cleaning the house by 2pm. She was so out of breath and her heart pounding in her hears was so loud that for a moment she considered calling Jim because she thought that she was having an anxiety attack, she had history with those before.  
But instead she just sit on the couch in the living room and cried for half an hour.

  
“Mom are you okay?” Jane whispered sitting besides her and Joyce’s heart skipped a beat. “Did you move all the furniture in the whole house _by yourself_? What the hell, mom?”

  
She considered lying for a second but the words came out of her mouth without she could stop herself.

  
“I had a miscarriage when I was about 23 years old. Well, in fact I had 2 miscarriages one single year. And I was so heartbroken and I was in the rock bottom after that. I thought that I would never recover from it. And then two years later I was pregnant with Jonathan and I was constantly terrified that I would…” her voice breaks. “ few years after you and Will came into my life and I felt like I could finally be okay but then I was pregnant but I didn’t knew… I didn’t knew.”

  
“Mom..”

  
“When I arrived home from the hospital I locked myself in our room and didn’t leave for a week. I wasn’t eating or drinking anything and your father didn’t knew what was going on and he still doesn’t know what happened. In fact no one knew until now. I’m sorry. Jane, I’m…”

  
“It’s okay. You’re gonna be just fine. You can cry now” 

  
And that was what she did.

* * *

Later that same day after dinner was ready, Will and Jim finally arrived home and everyone except for her eldest son were sitting around the table laughing and talking when the doorbell rang.

  
“it’s probably Jonathan and Nancy. I’ll be back soon.” Joyce said and rushed over the front door and the doorbell rang again. “I’m here, I’m here. Hi"

  
“Hi, mom.” 

  
Jonathan said hugging her and his wife Nancy did the same.

  
“So good to see you, Joyce.” Nancy said with a smile on her face. “You look so good"

  
“Thank you, sweetie. I’m so glad the both of you were able to come today, I know you two have been busy so it means a lot that you guys are here today.”

  
Joyce felt like she could cry at any moment. She hate those fucking hormones.

  
“It’s not a big deal. We needed to share some news with the family anyway.”

  
Nancy spoke excitedly and Joyce suddenly felt nervous.

  
“Oh good. Because your dad and I also have some big news we have to share.”

  
“It’s not as big as ours.” Jonathan said and Joyce felt the urge of laughing at her son’s words.

  
“I doubted that.” She hummed. “let’s go. The dinner is served and everyone is waiting for us.”

  
The three of them walked to the table and sit and for five minutes everything felt normal. She watched as her kids talked to each other and with their dad for what it felt like hours.

  
As soon as they finished dinner and dessert was placed at the dinner table, everyone was silently waiting for her to sit.

  
“So, Joyce what is that surprise you told us about?”  
Nancy said smiling and everyone who was sitting at the table stared at her.

  
“no please, go first.” Joyce said politely and Nancy and Jonathan looked at each other and smiled.

  
“We are having a baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any question or comments you can find my on Twitter: @julietsavvyer 
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
